For at least half of a century, inventors have recognized the need for a device to releasably attach a load to the bed of a truck or the like, and have responded with a variety of devices for this purpose. Examples of such devices are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,708 to Lee J. Crain entitled Retractable Rope hook granted in 1963 discloses a pop-up spring-loaded hook mounted in the top rail of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,790 to Anthony F. Cech entitled Load Fastener granted in 1965 discloses a releasable strap anchor with two slidable spring-loaded hook plates for insertion into one of a plurality of slots in a channel member to secure the strap to the channel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,353 to Ivan F. Webb entitled Rope hook granted in 1966 discloses a device for insertion into a stake-opening or pocket in the top of the walls of a pickup truck, the device providing a removable hook for engaging a rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,125 to Charles H. Jacobs entitled Pickup Stake-Pocket Tie Ring granted in 1971 describes another device which utilizes the stake-opening of a pickup truck for mounting a hook or ring, this device having a screw positionable wedge for securing the device in the stake-pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,991 to David R. Porter entitled Tie-Down Anchor for Truck Bed granted in 1986 describes yet another device which utilizes the stake-pocket of a pickup truck for mounting a ring or bolt, this device using spring loaded arms to retain bolt heads in openings in the walls of the stake-pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,849 to John L. Morris and Robert L. Martin entitled Retractable Cleat granted in 1990 describes a spring loaded pop-up hook or cleat adapted to be mounted on a flat surface, such as the deck of a boat, with a manually actuatable mechanism for retaining the cleat in depressed position.
The devices of the prior art are generally designed to function in a particular environment, such as the stake-pocket of a pickup truck or a boat deck, as in the foregoing examples. Further, most prior art devices are designed for use with particular loads, such as a rope, belt, or the like. Also many of the prior art devices are limited by their design to light load service,